


Случайная встреча

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Если бы эти двое встретились.





	Случайная встреча

Птички бодро щебетали в изумрудных кронах деревьев. Теплые солнечные лучи припекали плечи и заставляли жмурить глаза. Отчетливо чувствовался соленый запах океана.  
Голубоволосая смуглая девушка несколько раздраженно сверлила взглядом находящуюся в её руках карту. Либо талант не передается, либо в магазине её все же надули. Одно другое, в принципе, не исключало…  
Устало вздохнув и убрав лезущую в глаза челку, девушка направилась в ближайшую таверну, чтобы охладиться и заодно попытать местное население на предмет знания топографии.  
Она слышала сплетни о бойком резиновом парнишке в соломенной шляпе, которого не так давно видели неподалеку. Девушка могла поклясться, что это был небезызвестный Мугивара. А раз Луффи был неподалеку, значит, Нами тоже должна была быть здесь.  
Вот с такими вот размышлениями, Ноджико распахнула скрипнувшие двери не особо респектабельного заведения.  
В лицо тут же пахнул дух табака и алкоголя. Этому сочетанию ароматов было откровенно тесно в небольшом помещении с деревянным потолком. Кстати говоря, кабак был практически пуст. Даже бармен отсутствовал.  
Лишь за барной стойкой, упав лицом в тарелку, лежал парень со странной шляпой. В душе зашевелились неприятные подозрения тематики её нелюбви к нахождению с трупами в одном помещении.  
Медленно приблизившись к не подающему признаков жизни телу, она повела себя как нормальная девушка с нестандартной психикой.  
Какое-то время она просто смотрела на оранжевую шапку с приклеенными к ней странными голубыми рожицами. Аккуратно ткнув парня пальчиком в плечо, она отнюдь не ожидала того, что «труп» среагирует, да еще так…  
Резко распахнув глаза и подняв голову с тарелки, он сонно уставился на возмутительницу собственного спокойствия.  
Моргнув, он потянулся к её кофте.  
Знала бы она, что никаких пошлых мыслей у парня в голове с роду не водилось. Он просто хотел вытереть лицо, как обычно спросонья абсолютно не замечая разницы, с чего или с кого он вожделенное «полотенце» снимает.  
Но, увы, она этого не знала…  
Сперва, тонко пискнув, Ноджико быстро отскочила, после чего с убивающе неожиданной переменой настроя залепила «извращенцу» залихватскую пощечину.  
Сыграло ли свою роль в этом деле то, что Эйс был сонным, или же то, что возмущение Ноджико зашкаливало по всем параметрам, не известно. Но, как факт, от удара Портгас, следуя за направлением движения, свалился на пол в противоположную от девушки сторону.  
На мгновенье она даже испугалась, но одним прыжком вскочивший на ноги и с извинениями церемонно поклонившийся Эйс в очередной раз вызвал у неё острое чувство непонимания ситуации.  
Кажется, режим «автопилот» у парня по-прежнему продолжал работать. Ибо, все еще не до конца открыв глаза, он автоматически достал из кармана шорт листовку розыска, гордо продемонстрировав ей улыбающуюся рожицу знаменитого капитана:  
— Это мой брат! Вы не видели этого человека?  
— Ты брат Луффи?  
— Вы знакомы? – кажись, от шока, не иначе, Эйс все же проснулся.  
— Моя сестра – навигатор на корабле Мугивар, — с улыбкой сообщила Ноджико.  
— А… — в задумчивости протянул Портгас. – Рыжая такая, Нами зовут, да?  
Все же, те качества, что выгодно отличали старшего Ди от младшего – это вежливость и должное внимание к нужным вещам. Это приятно удивляло.  
Слово за слово, они разговорились, не обращая внимания на отчаянно трясущихся владельцев заведения, не решавшихся перешагнуть порог. Кажется, они не ленились читать утренние газеты и не забывали лица знаменитых преступников на аккуратных листовках, в качестве бонуса прилагавшихся ко всей печатной прессе.  
Но Ноджико было все равно, она заметила за собой, что ей было приятно говорить о разных глупостях из их с Нами детства с этим горячим парнем. Возможно, ей только казалось, но она буквально чувствовала исходящий от него жар.  
Неожиданно спохватившись, Ноджико вспомнила, что сегодня еще должна успеть на корабль. Шустро выскочив на свежий воздух, она увидела неспешно заваливающееся за горизонт багряное солнце. У неё оставалось совсем немного времени. Не глядя махнув на прощанье рукой недавнему знакомому, она выкрикнула в воздух стандартные слова прощания, в спешке рванув по направлению к порту.

 

***  
Океанские волны с шум выплескивались на берег, прямо на ноги девушки, со злостью глядящей вслед уплывающему кораблю. Именно так смотрят люди, опоздавшие на свой рейс. Собравшись уже пойти на поиски другого судна, девушка почувствовала на своем плече горячую ладонь. Над ухом раздался уже почти родной голос:  
— Вас подвезти?..


End file.
